Work Life
by i love hershey
Summary: Edward and Bella both work at Fork Hospital and they’re each other’s work partners. What happens when feelings develop? Can they continue to work with each other? Or will there be a happily ever after all? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I own nothing**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have like two other stories to work on, but I couldn't help myself! It just came to me. Hope you enjoy it! :]**

Summary: Edward and Bella both work at Fork Hospital and they're each other's work partners. What happens when feelings develop? Can they continue to work with each other? Or will there be a happily ever after all?

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"You're going out with Edward again?" Alice asked me, as she picked up a dress from the rack.

"Yeah," I answered. Alice gave me a look. "But it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Friends who happen to go out every weekend?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I sighed.

Alice has been my best friend since freshmen year in high school. We been through a lot and I'm very thankful to have her as a friend.

"Try these on," Alice shoved a bunch of dresses in my arms and ushered me toward the dressing room.

I groaned as I looked at the dresses. This was going to take forever. I tried on every dress Alice gave me. They were either too revealing or just not for me. I left the dressing room and shook my head toward Alice.

I wanted the perfect dress for my date with Edward. Edward was one of the doctors at Fork Hospital. To say he was handsome was an insult. He was gorgeous. He has the perfect eyes and the crocked smile that made my heart melt. Edward is actually Alice's older brother.

It made me wonder why people labeled _me_, Bella Swan, his work wife. I wasn't beautiful. I'm just a plain girl. Brown hair and muddy brown eyes. Nothing you wouldn't see on the street.

I continued to look through the dresses, slowly losing hope that I would find a good dress. All of a sudden Alice jumped in front of me. She pushed a dress in my face and started jumping up and down.

"This is the perfect dress," she smiled at me.

I went to the dressing room and tried it on. It was a blue dress that has a deep v-neckline. It went down to the middle of my thigh. There wasn't a back except for a strap that went across my side.

I went out to show Alice what I looked like. Her smile went wider and she jumped higher.

"You look great!" she exclaimed.

I grabbed the bottom of the dress and tried to pull it down. "Are you sure I look good? I feel a little…" I drifted off.

"Of course you look great. I'm sure Edward would jump to his feet when he sees you." Alice said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be too forward," I shifted uncomfortable from side to side.

"Are you kidding me? Edward would love this!" Alice screamed. "Now change back. We need to hurry or else I won't have time to do your make-up."

We quickly paid for the dress and rushed over to my house. Alice pushed me to the bathroom and told me to take a shower. About 10 minutes later I came out. Alice was in front of me in a second. I don't know where she got all that energy. She sat me down on a chair and began to place make-up on me.

The doorbell rang and Alice left to answer it.

"I'm here Bella!" Rosalie sang, waving a bag in her hands. "And I've brought a gift for you."

"Gee thanks Rose," I said. "What is it?"

"It's shoes silly. Since Alice told me that you had no good shoes she called me and told me to bring you silver shoes," she answered.

"Ok your hair and make-up are finish!" Alice leaped in the air. "Now change into your dress. Edward is going to be here any second!"

I rushed to change into my dress. The dress felt cool against my warm body. I grabbed the shoes that Rose got me. They were silver stiletto shoes. The shoes gave me a good inch for me.

The doorbell rang, but I was too nervous to answer it. I knew Alice or Rose was going to answer it anyway. This wasn't my first date with Edward, but I felt very nervous. I wasn't usually this nervous when I go out with Edward because I knew that Edward and I were just friends. Maybe it's because Alice told me that Edward had feelings for me.

A knock on the door brought my train of thoughts. "Bella? Are you ready? Edward's here," Alice's voice said through the door.

"Yeah I'm ready," I answered, opening the door.

Alice's face quickly changed to a happy one. "Great!"

I walked to the door and saw Edward sitting on the couch talking to Rose. He wore a black suit that looked great on him. His hair looked a little bit more tamed but not much.

He turned his head and looked straight into my eyes. My heart stopped for a second. For a second I thought I saw his eyes go wider. I tried to hide my laugh.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, a smile placed on his face.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said.

He held out his hand and I quickly took it. "Then let's go," he said.

We walked out of my house and entered his car.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" Edward asked as he got into the car.

"No you didn't," I laughed freely. "You look quite handsome yourself."

Edward gave me a crocked smile. "I try to be."

To be continued

**Ok that's the end of this chapter. I don't know if there's a story like this but I haven't read one…so I guess that's a good thing! XD**

**To straighten things up Edward is Bella's work husband and Bella is Edward's work wife. It's not a real marriage but it's like if two people work together a lot, people will begin to call them married and stuff. You get it? If you don't just PM me or ask the question in your review. More will be explained as you continue to read the story. **

Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Oh and the picture of Bella's dress is on my profile.

**I love hershey ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I own nothing**

Yeah it's been a long time since I posted up the first chapter. Only 4 reviews? I thought it was a good chapter that deserves more reviews but o wells. At least I got reviews! Anyway sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Bella's POV

As Edward drove to a restaurant, which I have yet to find out where we are going, I decided to play with the radio. The car ride was quiet, like it usually is when we go out. But I found a way to entertain us both and that is the handy dandy radio.

"Hey Edward, want to play a game?" I asked, breaking the silence that I knew wanted to be gone.

Edward smiled, "The radio game?"

"Yup," I made a popping noise at 'p'.

"Alright," Edward said.

The game was simple and fun especially if you're going somewhere far. Someone would say something totally random and we would switch radio stations and when that person says stop we stop and listen for the response. The response is in the song and whatever that part of the song its up to. It's really fun especially with Edward. He thinks of the most randomist things that it makes me laugh so hard.

"You going first? Or should I?" Edward asked, a smile traced on his face.

"You can go first," I answered, knowing that he'll say something funny.

"Ok," he said, pausing for a second to think. His face lit up. "How are you in bed?"

I laughed as I reached for the radio dial. I began to turn it back and forth listening to the songs that mushed together as I kept changing the station.

"Stop," Edward commanded and I stopped.

We both laughed as the music rang through the car.

_Womanizer,woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer_

_Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you-you are, you, you-you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

_(Womanizer)_

Edward laughed like crazy, but made sure that he watched where he was going, "Wow Bella, I didn't know you were really a guy."

I laughed along with him, "Neither did I. I didn't even know I had a liking towards women."

Edward laughed with me and looked at me. For a second there I thought I saw lust in his eyes, but then he turned his attention back to the road.

"My turn!" I said, putting my finger on my chin making a thinking pose.

Edward laughed, "Go easy on me now."

"Okay got one! What do you really think of me?" I smiled at the thought.

"Alright." Edward skillfully turned the dial with one hand and drove the car in the other.

I counted to ten in my head and I decided that now was the best time, "Stop!"

He immediately stopped and we waited.

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug_

_Just enough, still too much_

_Say that I'm simp and I'm sprung (incomprehensible)_

_I can't help she makes me say ooh ooh ooh_

_And I just can't think of anything else I'd rather do_

_Then to hear you sing, sing my name the way you do_

_Baby when we do our thing, when we do the things we do_

_Oh, babygirl you make me say ooh ooh ooh _

_My sexy love_

My checks flushed and my heart rate went faster. Even though I knew that it was just a game I remembered what Alice had told me. That Edward had a crush on me when we were in high school and that he still liked me.

Edward coughed slightly, bring me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and saw a slight blush on his check. I knew that he was also embarrassed with the song.

Luckily, Edward pulled into a parking lot, indicating that we were at the restaurant. The name was La Bella Casa.

"I hope you like Italian," Edward said.

Even though we went on several dates, he never brought me to an Italian restaurant. And suddenly I had this butterfly feeling that something was going to happen. Was I nervous? Why should I be? It's not like he's going to confess his undying love for me.

I looked back and gave him a bright smile, "I love Italian."

I swear I saw him let out a breath, but he quickly distracted me when he got out of his car and opened the door for me.

"Ma'dam," he said. He bowed down and held his hand out.

I laughed at what he was doing and grabbed his hand. I felt this electrical shock go through me as I grabbed his hand. Did he feel it too?

He led me to the door and the waiter sat us down at our table. The table was round with a candle in the middle. It was a romantic theme that made the place look so beautiful. The waiter handed us the menu and left for us to decide.

We decided on spaghetti and some ravioli . The server delivered our food to our table. The food was delicious. Soon after we finished eating. I excused myself to the bathroom. I freshened up and looked at myself. My make-up was still on, thankfully. Alice didn't put that much make-up on me thought so that helped me.

I took a deep breath. The butterflies were still in my stomach. Oh well, might as well go back out. I slowly walked back to our table to see Edward looking nervous. Strange. He never looked nervous. He was a doctor! He took our kidneys for goodness sake! Why would he be nervous. It can't be because of me…can it?

I walked up to Edward and took a seat.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked.

Edward smiled crookedly, "Of course not," he answered honestly. "I want to tell you something."

Suddenly I knew why I had butterflies. What was Edward Cullen going to tell me?

He looked straight into my eyes and began, "Bella, I've known you for a long time and since the first time I saw you…I felt attracted to you. And I still feel this attraction to you. Bella, what I'm trying to say is that I like you."

My heart stopped and suddenly I was surrounded by darkness

_To Be Continued_

Yeah I know this chapter was really short but still better than nothing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review for me and tell me what you think. Thanks

**Songs don't belong to me:**

**Womanizer-Britney Spears**

**Sexy Love-Ne-Yo**

I love hershey =]


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I own nothing**

**Wow close to 3 months that I haven't updated this story. Work has been really stressful and I just don't have the time to update. I'm very sorry!!! To make it up to you guys, I posted the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!**

Chapter three

Bella's POV

"Is she going to be okay?!?!" a voice that sounded like Alice rang through. "What did you do Edward!?!"

"Don't worry Alice, she's going to be okay. She just fainted. And why do you assume that I did something?" Edward's velvet voice answered. "You know what they say. When you assume, you make an ass out of you AND me."

"Don't toy with me Edward," Alice's voice turned deadly. "I just know you did something."

They continued to argue which was causing me to get a headache. I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room. More yelling was heard and I turned my head.

Alice was on Edward's back, hitting him demanding to know what he did.

"Uhh guys?" I said, my voice hoarse.

They froze the second I opened my mouth. Alice ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella," she sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay. What did my idiot of a brother do?"

"Alice! I told you I didn't do anything," Edward yelled. He walked towards me.

I felt my heart racing and my face turning red. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked in a concern voice.

I couldn't speck. Edward frowned and placed his hand on my forehead.

"You feel a little warm love," He said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

My eyes grew wide and my mouth opened. Alice's face was just like mine. Did he just call me love?

Edward continued to frown. "Bella are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I regained my thoughts and shook my head. "No, I'm okay."

Edward smiled. "That's good." He turned to Alice. "Can you leave us alone for a second. I have to talk to Bella."

"B-but I have to talk to Bella about the date," Alice whined.

"I'm sure you know the ending since I'm lying in bed," I said.

Alice laughed. "Of course! But why did you faint?"

I blushed and looked at Edward. He was also blushing! I felt smug because I made Edward Cullen blush!

"Um…I'll tell you later Alice," I said.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes at us. She closed the door leaving only the two of us.

Edward turned to look at me and shifted in the chair.

"Uh Bella, I'm sorry I took you by surprise. If you don't feel the same way about me then…it's fine," Edward said, taking a deep breath and looked down.

I didn't answer. I just stared at him. He looked back up when he didn't hear me say anything.

"I guess I got my answer. I mean I don't know what I was thinking when I thought that you would like me. I mean you're perfect. You're beautiful, smart, caring and you'r-"

I cut Edward off by crushing my lips against his. Edward froze and then after a second he kissed me back. He grabbed me and pushed me against him. I brought my hands up to his hair, playing with it.

I broke away from the kiss to see Edward panting. I smiled, "Of course I like you. I always did. I was just afraid that you didn't like me back."

Edward's face lit up. "I'm so glad." He kissed me quickly on the lips. "So you want to go out again on Saturday?"

"I would love to," I said, bring my face closer to his.

He got the hint and closed the distance and we kissed. Our tongues battling and I moaned as his hands went to the back of my shirt. We continued to kiss, not hearing the knock on the door.

"Guys are you finished," Alice asked.

We broke away for the second time to see Alice standing with her mouth opened. All of a sudden she started jumping up and down.

"Oh My Gosh!!! I knew this was going to happen. I mean the chemistry between you guys is so good. I'm so glad you guys are together," Alice said. She continued to jump up and down.

"Alice," Edward said slowly, trying to calm down his sister.

Alice suddenly came up to me. "Edward out," she said pointing to the door. "Bella and I have some talking to do."

Edward looked at me and laughed at my face. I didn't want to stay in the same room as Alice by myself. Don't get me wrong, Alice is my best friend but she was too energetic. Edward said his goodbyes and closed the door.

I sighed and looked back to Alice. "Tell me everything!"

I opened my mouth to start before Alice screamed for me to wait. I gave her a look.

"What? I have to call Rosalie first," Alice said innocently.

I groaned. Alice was bad enough, but Rose would demand to know every details. Those two were my best friends. Five minutes later the door bell rang and Rose walked into my room looking like a runaway model.

"So Eddie boy has finally told Bella his feelings," Rose said. "Finally!!! Now Bella give us the details."

I gulped. So I told them everything that had happened.

After I finished, Alice's and Rose's face were priceless. Their mouths were wide open and stared at me like I was an alien.

"You guys better close your mouths if you don't want flies to come in," I said.

"You fainted after Edward told you he liked you?!" Alice exclaimed.

I had to cover my ears. "Yes!"

"Wow Bella," Rose said. "That's nice. Now Edward thinks you're crazy and won't date you any more.

I glared at Rose. "Gee thanks Rose. But don't worry. Edward and I talked and we both like each other. He even asked me out for a fate on Saturday."

I wasn't surprised what happened next. Rose and Alice both screamed loud, jumping up and down. Well at least Alice did.

A frantic Edward came running into the room. "What happened?"

Rose laughed. "Nothing Eddie boy. We're just happy that you guys are together."

"Oh," Edward said.

"You know what that means Bella?" Alice asked. "Shopping trip!"

I groaned. "Do I have to go? I mean you already know my size."

Alice glared at me. "Of course you have to go! Right Rose?"

Rose looked between Alice and I. She gave me a pity look and nodded her head. "You really have to go. I mean how else are you going to surprise Edward looking drop dead gorgeous?"

"Um guys, I'm still here," Edward said.

"Oh," Alice said. She went up to him and pushed him to the door. "Bye Edward. You can leave now."

"But-" Edward was shut out from the door.

"Guys that wasn't nice," I said.

"Well he's my brother, so he knows how I am," Alice said, smiling.

Suddenly Alice's face went excited. "Bella did you hear that Edward called you love before?"

I blushed and nodded my head. "But I don't think he realized he said it."

"Wait," Rose cut in. "Edward called Bella love? Now I got to see that."

Alice laughed. "I know right. I don't think you realize Bella, but Edward loves you."

I gave Alice a duh look. "Oh course I know he likes me. He did say he liked me."

"No I didn't say like. I said that Edward loves you," Alice said. "I get to plan the wedding!"

"Aliceeee," I whined. "We're not even dating yet and you're already planning the wedding."

"Of course you guys are dating. I mean did you not see the way he looked at you Bella?" Rose asked. She put her hands on my shoulders, "Girl, Edward is in love with you. I can see it in his eyes."

I shook my head. "No he doesn't."

Rose sighed along with Alice. "I'll have Emmett and Jasper talk to him," Alice said. She took out her cell and dialed Jasper's number. Rose was also talking to Emmett on the phone.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend throughout high school. I knew that Jasper was going to purpose to Alice next week and I couldn't be happier for her.

Emmett was Rose's fiancé. Emmett and Rose were high school sweethearts and Emmett purpose to Rose when they were graduating from college.

Both Alice and Rose snapped their cells at the same time.

"Well Bella," Alice began. "For work tomorrow, we're going to make you look so hot that Edward won't stop looking at you."

"That's right," Rose said in agreement.

I sighed. I knew if I argued with them, they would take longer with the Bella Barbie time so I gave in.

_To be Continued_

**I really don't like this chapter. I didn't know what to write and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting longer. So if you guys have any ideas for this story. Don't be afraid to tell me. Thanks!**

**Reviews=Updates**

**ilovehershey**


End file.
